Fear The Living/Issue 5
This Is Issue 5 of Fear The Living, titled More from the past. This is the fifth issue of Arc #1. Issue 5 I got out of bed and put on my clothes, Allison was still asleep. I walked outside and went to the infirmary, still haven't gotten my scars from yesterday patched up. I try to open the door but it won't budge, I hear Evan yell "Wait a second" From the other side of the door. I put my ear close to the door to listen I hear whispers and the sound of a door opening and closing. I hear footsteps and take my ear off the door, Evan opens the door. I grab some bandages and put them on the scars, but I notice something, we have less supplies than yesterday, but I mean by a lot. Also I haven't seen Lee. "Where's Johnson" I ask Evan. His face looks scared for a second but then he says "He went out for a walk, said he needed to clear his head". I look at him and say "That's the kind of thing I should be doing". He laughs, I still don't understand what happened and why Evan is acting so suspicious. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast and make a run into the city, tell the supply runners they can have the day off, and anyone who asks where I am tell them, thanks" I said. "I'll go get Breakfast to" Evan said. We both walk into the cafeteria, but he doesn't stop blathering about Ideas for Night Boy. Don't get me wrong their good, but can he take a break and talk about anything else. We picked a table and started eating, I looked at Karen, she shifts her glasses so they don't bother her and starts eating. She looks back and I quickly look down at my food. "So the Trickster dies and Night Boy feels guilty" Evan says, I look at him and say "Can we talk about something else" I ask. "Sure, so your tapping two girls at a time" He says. "No, the fuck man, my ex girlfriend arrived yesterday nothing else than that" I told him. "So she's free" He asks, with a look of pleasure on his face. "Yeah she is, you should ask her out, I won't shes become a how do you say it bi" I say but I stop when I see Karen sits down next Evan. "Hey handsome, how does dinner sound" She says to Evan. A rage builds inside of me, I know she's just doing this to annoy me. "Good luck, you'll need it" I tell Evan. I get on one of the motorcycle outside and wait till Jayci and Timmy give me the all clear. I drive toward the city, so far so good, no biters have bothered me yet. I arrive at the city and stop at the police station, there has to be at least something. I enter and to my suprise it hasn't been looted. I get all the guns and ammo, knifes, and the best part Riot gear. I leave the station and sit down. I wonder what would happen if Logan was with me, he was a natural leader and protected me more times than he needed to. I really miss him, and just yesterday a piece of my past with him appears and she goes bitch on me. I get up and attach the bag with the supplies to the motorcycle. As I'm about to drive away four bandits come out from the woods and started to beat me with wooden bats. I was thrown off the motorcyce and kept getting beat. My body aching and bleeding and near to breaking. I kept caughing up blood and I felt like on of my ribs broke. I felt like I was going to die, but the bandits stopped beating me and started to walk away with the supplies. But a car with the words 'yippe ki yay motherfucker' spray painted on the side ran over one of the bandits. Two people got out of the car and started shooting at the bandits. I looked at both of them as they walked to me and the older one said "fucking bandits, you alright". I look at the younger one and I can recognize him, it's Felix. I look at him and say "Your alive I thought you died", but very weakly. "You gotta have a group, where, I'm John Clain, and he's Felix Cald" John says. "The school, Stone Mountian" I tell him. "Well we will get you there, it'll be okay" John said. I look at Felix, I thought he was dead, one of my best friends, alive, another memory of the past, alive. I black out from the pain and blood loss. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues